Feliz Aniversario, Maka
by Miryu
Summary: Habia algo de que Maka creia que Soul se habia olvidado. Ahora ya casados, su arma le guardaba un regalo... un regalo de su primer aniversario de casados. SoulxMaka. Pasen y dejen review! Gracias, por leer!


**Aquí sres, con otro fic. Bien, espero y que les guste. Maka y Soul no me pertenecen, pero si la historia y la idea de hacer que esten casados. Bien, aquí una historia de lo que podria ser, su primer aniversario... espero y que les guste.**

**Feliz Aniversario.**

Había algo que Soul se habia olvidado. Ahora ya casados, Maka y Soul convivian juntos. Claro que, como siempre habian vivido juntos desde que se habian conocido, no habia gran diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Salvo, claro... las relaciones de pareja. Maka suspiro cansada. Aun su arma y ahora marido estaba sentado en el sillón, cambiando de canal. Mientras que con la otra mano (exactamente la izquierda), sostenia por la cintura a Maka. Ella estaba aburrida, y por dentro suyo enojada. Si, enojada y a mas no poder. Se habia olvidado y eso no se lo perdonaria nunca. Volvio a suspirar, a ver si así, habia alguna respuesta de su "esposo". Él aparto la mano y miro a Maka extrañado.

- ¿Que te ocurre? - preguntó, mientras se levantaba para estirarse.

- A mi nada, solo que... Soul, ¿acaso no te has olvidado algo? ¿Algo de hoy? - preguntó ya cansada. Él nego moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Por? - ella suspiro y negó tambien. Mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

Ahora, le dolia que su pareja se habia olvidado de algo tan importante. ¿Tan solo habia pasado un año? ¿Cómo es posible que se haya olvidado? Le molestaba eso, y no podia negarlo.

Porque pensaba que se iba a acordar de esa fecha. Hasta estaba marcada en el calendario, ¡que el habia visto cuatro veces en el día! Le desesperaba la idea, de que ya siendo por la tarde... no le hubiera mencionado nada. Era el aniversario, tenía que recordarlo. Miro el calendario molesta, mientras que el solo miraba la ventana. ¿Acaso era eso mas importante? Su enojo aun no se iba, y se alimentaba más y más de furia. No sabia como, pero... pronto iba a estallar.

- Oye, pronto vistete... saldremos a tomar algo. - dijo como si no le importara mucho. Maka enseguida se ilusiono. Soul lo habia recordado.

- ¿Por algo en especial? - preguntó sonriendo. Mientras se iba, de espaldas, el levanto la mano y movio su dedo en negación

- No, por nada en especial. Solo tengo ganas de tomar algo. Pero ponte linda y elegante. - dijo, mientras solo daba vuelta su cabeza y sonreia. El enojo y furia que sentía en ese momento, que se habia ido con la poca ilusión de que se habia acordado... ahora estaba ardiendo con más llamas que antes. Maka suspiro enojada. Intentando así aliviar algo del enojo que sentia en ese momento, mientras se probaba uno que otro vestido. Ninguno le gustaba. Nada le quedaba bien. Si, eso era todo por culpa de que estaba fastidiada. No encontraba uno que le gustara, o que le quedara bien. Hasta que encontro uno. El del día en que Soul le propuso casamiento. Sin duda era bonito el vestido. Único, con ese color que a Maka tan bien le hacia lucir. De color verde nilo algo oscuro, con detalles dorados. Con corte princesa, y un acabado de caida. Sin duda era un muy lindo vestido. Decidio ponerselo y esperar a que Soul viera el vestido. Por lo menos así se acuerda. Salió y ahí estaba, su companiero guadaña. El chico quien ahora compartia su corazón, y estaba casada. Sentado esperandola, con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos rubí, clavados en la puerta, como esperando que saliera tal princesa. Él con un traje color negro, y detalles en rojo. Capas que la pareja no combinaria, pero sin duda se veian linda la pareja.

- Te espere como más de una hora. - dijo sonriendo. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Pues me deberias haver esperado mucho más.

- No seria nada cool esperar... no lo es. - dijo mientras se levantaba, y acto seguido tomaba la mano de su amada. - Pero te ves cool esta noche. - dijo en el oido de la ojijade, apenas se habia acercado.

Tal vez por el lugar a donde Soul habia llevado a Maka, todos pensaran que si se habia acordado del aniversario. Pero todas las veces que Soul llevaba a Maka a tomar algo, era en un lugar de muy buen comer, y especialmente elegante, y muy caro. Una vez cada mes, siempre la llevaba a comer algo en un lugar caro. Era como una costumbre, no mala, si no que buena. Por eso es que a Maka, las esperanzas de que se habia acordado de su aniversario, se habian desvanecido apenas entraron al lugar.

- ¿Acaso este lugar te hace acordar de algo? - preguntó derrepente Soul, tanto que Maka se habia sobresaltado un poco.

- ¿Eh?¿Este lugar? - miró de un lado a otro. - No, realmente no... - dijo. Aunque habia algo que sí reconocia, una cancion... esa melodia. Sonaba rara, y la reconocia por muy dentro suyo. Miró hacia la derecha, y penso que por alli podia haver estado un descampado, y ahora estaba un edificio construyendose. Nada del entorno se parecia.

- Como han cambiado las cosas, ¿eh, Maka? - comentó. La tecnica lo miró sorprendida.

- Este lugar es... - dijo, pero fue acallada por el suspiro de Soul.

- Este lugar es el mismo lugar en que te propuse casamiento. - dijo. Maka observo de un lado a otro para comprobarlo. Era verdad. Pero todo habia cambiado de ese lugar, completamente todo el entorno. No habia nada parecido, salvo claro... la musica que sonaba. Esa era la misma melodia que a Maka le habia encantado ese dia. Soul contempló la imagen de Maka, se veia igualmente de linda.

- Feliz Aniversario, Maka. - le dijo, ya por fin. Ella sonrio de oreja a oreja. No se habia olvidado en nada. Solo nomas, queria darle una pequenia sorpresa. Y de recompenza una sonrisa de parte de ella.

- Gracias, Soul. Te amo... - dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo, y él a ella. No se habia olvidado después de todo. Él era el que se habia acordado de hace tiempo. Tenia contados los días para que sea el aniversario. Aunque de él no es de creerse, pero... queria ver esa sonrisa de Maka. Queria que su mujer estubiera feliz. Y venia de un mes de anticipación para este día. Para hacer recervación, para decidir en que mesa. Habia sido en la misma mesa. Detalles que organizó Soul, detalles que para Maka eran pequeños, pero se veian. Aunque el entorno, todo lo que estubiese fuera cambiara, ellos siempre se iban a querer.

- No importa que todo cambie, Soul. Yo siempre te voy a amar. - dijo abrazandolo, mientras se iban camino a casa. Una sonrisa que tenia Maka, una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos y su rostro. Esa sonrisa, que a Soul le hacia feliz. Soul dio de sí, una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras obserbaba a su mujer abrazarse en su brazo, como si tubiera frio o miedo. Más junto a él. Le agradaba la idea.

- Yo tambien, siempre te amare. - dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro y la besaba tiernamente.

_Feliz aniversario, Maka._

**. . . : : : Fin : : : . . .**

**Yo no aprendo nunca. Yo y mis one-shots. Bueno, espero que les guste esta pequenia historia, este pequenia parte de una bonita historia. Bueno, ¿a que me refiero? Se me habia ocurrido una cosa, pero solo subire esta. Bien, cualquier cosa, solo reviews dejen. Amm, no me gusta mucho como me quedo, pero junto a una cancion se me ocurrio de todo para terminarle, pero bueno. Gracias por leer~!**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
